


Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Moron

by cuckichi-ouma (cuckichiouma)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oumoron, Pining, Short & Sweet, Sumb, Sweet, maybe some tenmiko if you squint, obligatory background komahina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckichiouma/pseuds/cuckichi-ouma
Summary: Kokichi's got an overwhelming crush on Shuichi and doesn't know what to do about it.Shuichi likes Kokichi a bit more than he should, but doesn't think he has a chance.Watch as Tenko, Himiko, and the rest of the gang yell at Kokichi for being so dumb.





	Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Moron

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i just wanted to make something short and sweet for my fellow oumasai shippers :)  
i think i'll finish this very quickly. it'll just be a fluffy story about my favorite boys.  
(and, of course, background komahina)
> 
> thanks for reading!

"Tenkoooo," Kokichi moaned as he threw himself across her bed, "I need your heeeeelp." Slinging his arm over his face for dramatic effect, he craned his neck forward a bit to see her reaction.

Tenko sighed. Kokichi would've grinned at how tired his friend looked if he wasn't in need of her help.

"What is it, Kokichi? And why are you on my bed?" 

Kokichi wasn't too sure how to answer that last part. Up until now, he hadn't known how _comfortable_ her bed was. What Kokichi could only assume to be five comforters lay beneath him, creating an undescribable but very pleasant feeling. Maybe he should lay here more often. Kokichi giggled.

"Well, my darling Tenko-" Tenko rolled her eyes, though a small smile played on her lips. "I have a huuuuuge problem. And I totally need your help to fix it, because if I don't fix it, I'll die." Kokichi sat up, only to toss his head backwards over the side of her bed. Man, even laying upside down on this thing was comfortable. Purple bangs flickered at the edge of his vision. He blew at them, rather disappointed when they fell back in place.

An upside-down Tenko tilted her head at him. Behind her, a pile of books lay haphazardly on the floor, a witch hat perched atop them. _Himiko must have left that there, _mused Kokichi. It didn't take Kokichi's position as co-best friend of aforementioned girl to know it was hers, though. After all, nobody else wore such an extravagant hat. _Ha, extravagant. _What a stupid word. Kokichi snorted.

"Is there any reason it has to be _me,_ specifically?" the upside-down Tenko asked. Kokichi's head was starting to throb. He should sit up soon. "If it's a degenerate male problem, go talk to Nagito or something."

Kokichi sat up and scoffed, a bit woozy as the blood returned to the rest of his body. 

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda a male problem, since the only people involved are males, but Nagito is absolutely no help with stuff like this. I love him, but he's totally hopeless at this stuff." _Ha, **hope**less. _Kokichi snorted again.

''Please stop snorting. And, also, what do you mean the only people are involved are degenerates? What did you do now?" Tenko sounded to be some odd combination between amused and mildly exasperated. A smile found its way onto Kokichi's face. As strange as she could sometimes be, yelling about _degenerate males _and drop-kicking various inanimate objects, Tenko really was a great friend. She'd supported him through his darkest times, held him as he sobbed over his loveless family, helped him come to terms with his sexuality, and accepted him for who he was. For all he teased her, he truly was grateful to her. He'd put in just as much for her, though. Kokichi, along with a newly-found Himiko, had been her support pillar through an awful time in her life. Tenko, even if through problems at first, had most certainly brought Kokichi and Himiko closer. Kokichi couldn't be more thankful for the both of them. His smile grew wider.

"Gosh, Tenko- more like what _didn't _I do? I went and got a huuuge crush on a certain someone and now I'm totally screwed!" Snickering, he flopped back onto the comfortable bed. Tenko sighed, looking quite tired, before dropping beside him on the bed. Kokichi threw her arm across her, just for funsies. She turned and met his gaze.

"And why is this a problem? Is he married or something?" Kokichi scoffed. _I'd never let him get married. Unless it's to me, anyways. I'd crash that wedding so hard... _Conflicted, Kokichi's heart twisted around like a pretzel. On one hand, crashing a wedding sounded amazing. Thinking about his crush falling for someone else, though... That didn't sound so fun. 

"Pfft, of course not. He's, like, 18. Anyways, it's not like I have a chance with him in the first place. Ha, sucks to be me!" Kokichi was getting dangerously close to babbling. Cutting himself off before he could say anything extra stupid, he took a deep breath. _Don't lose your cool, Kokichi._

Tenko raised an eyebrow at him, probably picking up on his near-rambling. "You know for a fact I'd kick the hell out of anyone who dared turn you down." She cracked a smile at him, and Kokichi grinned. "What's his name, anyways?"

Kokichi directed his eyes to the ceiling, absently watching the fan spin. He smirked. "I'll never say! You'll have to use your detective skills for this one, Tenko." At the word _detective,_ his heart fluttered a bit. _Ha ha, I'm fucked. _Glancing over at Tenko, he suddenly found himself horrified at the shit-eating grin forming on her face. Kokichi didn't like where this was going.

"Is it Shuichi?"

Kokichi choked.

**Author's Note:**

> wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
i actually made myself do something!  
this story will be finished a week from today, at latest. i hope you guys are as excited as i am!!
> 
> love you!!!!


End file.
